


Status Effect

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Eventual Fluff, Fairies, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, hints of promptis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: "Then the world altered before Prompto's eyes. Everything around him got much, much bigger. Everything seemed to grow and change shape, and Prompto felt his heartbeat quicken. At first, Prompto thought that he was hit by the toad status effect. It had happened to all of them before, and was over within a few minutes. But the next moment, Prompto realized that this was something else. Something completely different."A story in which Prompto was affected by a status effect that turned him into a fairy!
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 25
Kudos: 82





	Status Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank [Alina](https://twitter.com/Alinaa_SF) so much for beta reading! She did such a good job! <3
> 
> The inspiration for this fic was a conversation I had with [Apega](https://twitter.com/ApegaWithSpecs) about Fairy! Prompto. Please check out her amazing Fairy!Prompto [art](https://twitter.com/ApegaWithSpecs/status/1313580818409889794)!

Prompto didn't even know exactly what had happened.

They did a hunting mission together, just like the thousand times they had done before, and decided to kill a giant Naga. A rare breed that did not live at a dark cave but emerged in the open near a calm river. The Naga who seemed to feel comfortable on any surface and even in pure sunshine. The fact that it was such a rare and dangerous breed made the bounty remarkably high, and as so often before, they needed that money badly. In addition, they killed so many unknown monsters lately that they had overruled Ignis’s worried words and accepted the hunting mission.

The fight went well too. The four of them had become such a well-coordinated team that they could work hand in hand with one another. The monster didn't stand a chance. Although today was a hot day and the sun scorched their necks, they didn't make a single mistake. At least until the Naga performed one last blow of despair shortly before its death and thus did something that no one had thought of. It caused an unknown status effect.

Before Prompto could back away, he was enveloped in a downright glittering cloud that the Naga cast out before she fell to the ground. Just one more twitch before the huge monster breathed its last.

Then the world altered before Prompto's eyes. Everything around him got much, much bigger. Everything seemed to grow and change shape, and Prompto felt his heartbeat quicken. At first, Prompto thought that he was hit by the toad status effect. It had happened to all of them before, and was over within a few minutes. But the next moment, Prompto realized that this was something else. Something completely different.

Prompto felt a familiar tingling sensation, but this time only on his back. He also became smaller than ever before. Even smaller than a toad.

A scream escaped Prompto’s lips in horror as he squeezed his eyes shut. He heard his voice become so much quieter and brighter. He kind of no longer sounded like himself.

The seconds in which the whole world shifted were the longest that Prompto had ever known. He felt terrified and he believed that the terrifying feeling would never be over. Until it finally ended. The tingling on his back stopped, even if his body still felt strange. Nonetheless, he kept his eyes closed for a moment. His heartbeat was way too fast and the fear in his heart too great. No matter what the Naga had done to him, it couldn't mean anything good.

"... Prom? Prompto?!"

It was Noctis’ voice that sounded so loud and unfamiliar that Prompto winced in horror and opened his eyes after a long time of keeping it closed. Especially, when something hit the ground so hard right next to him that it felt like a tremendous earthquake.

"...  _ woah _ !”

Prompto heard how bright his voice had become. He didn't sound like himself at all anymore.

Next to him was a gigantic shoe. A black shoe with a thick sole that almost crushed him. More precisely, Noctis’ gigantic shoe. Prompto opened his mouth in disbelief and stared up at the shoe. It was  _ really _ Noctis. Only Noctis was just gigantic. Larger than the Naga had just been. Prompto was shocked to find that he was just big enough to look over the blades of grass. He was  _ so tiny _ . ...but how was that possible?

Prompto took a few steps back and heard a fluttering noise before his feet came off the ground for a second. Now really shocked and confused, Prompto turned around and could hardly put his shock into words. He had  _ wings  _ on his back. Large, translucent wings the color of his eyes, which shimmered in the light of the sun.

Suddenly Prompto understood what had happened, even if it still seemed impossible to him. He never heard of such a status effect before.

Prompto had become a fairy.

Of course, they had all seen fairies before. The tiny little creatures with the big wings that looked like humans, even if they had nothing in common with them. Fairies always stayed in groups and lived in beautiful places in the pristine nature. They hid very quickly when they noticed the presence of humans. The only thing the humans knew for sure about the fairies was that they spoke a language of their own, incomprehensible to humans, and possessed magical abilities. They could make a dead flower bloom again, clean dirty brooks without any effort, and there were even legends that fairies healed humans who would otherwise have perished in nature.

However, Prompto had never heard of a human being able to become a fairy. Not even with a status effect.  _ This had to be something like the toad effect, right? It will wear off in a few minutes, right? _

Utterly overwhelmed, Prompto fluttered his wings and made a startled sound as he pulled himself off the ground with no effort. Just a few flaps of his wing and he would be able to take off into the air. That was more terrifying than anything!

" _ Prompto _ ?!"

Gladio’s and Ignis’ voices could also be heard. They were just as loud and booming as Noctis’, and all of a sudden, Prompto feared that they might crush him. He was so tiny that he couldn't even blame them if they didn't see him in time.

Noctis was still standing next to him and Prompto called out as loud as he could:

" _ DUDE _ ! Down here!"

However, Gladio called his name at the same moment and against Gladio's powerful voice, the small squeaking voice that just came out of Prompto's throat certainly had no chance.

"Duh, Noct!"

Prompto tried again, but Noctis just didn't seem to hear him, and Prompto didn't trust those strange wings on his back enough to just dare to take off and fly up to Noctis. So what should he do...?

Prompto looked up at Noctis against the bright sunshine, while his little heart was beating very quickly. When you were so tiny, even bearing the blazing sun seemed to be more than exhausting.

Prompto grimaced while he thought of a solution for his problem. Well, if his clothes had shrunk with him, then maybe...? With a flowing wave of his hand, Prompto conjured up his beloved handgun, which had actually adapted to its small size. He was holding a version of his weapon that was arguably smaller than any toy. Well, then it wouldn't hurt either, right? At least that's what Prompto hoped.

"Sorry, Noct..."

Prompto mumbled his words softly before aiming the gun at Noctis' ankle and pulling the trigger. The shot buzzed through the air and hit Noctis ankle, who with a: "Ouch!" lifted the foot and rubbed the injured area. Okay, at least he felt the shot.  _ Look down Noct! Look down! Come on buddy! _

"Noctis, are you okay?"

Of course, it was Ignis’ worried voice that came instantly. So loud and so deep that Prompto grimaced. Hopefully this status effect would wear off soon. It was so exhausting for Prompto that everything was so uncomfortably loud and heavy.

"Yeah, I think maybe a bee stung me..."

Noctis finally looked down at him.  _ Finally _ ! Prompto let the weapon disappear immediately and raised both hands with which he waved in the air to attract Noctis' attention. Prompto really needed help! Before they went on without him!

"Noctis! Here!  _ Notice me senpai _ !"

Prompto flapped his wings and flew a few centimeters from the ground while he spoke his words, which had been a running gag between them for years. They are huge anime fans after all. This time it didn't feel so terrifying anymore to fly for a few seconds. It was as if he was getting more used to owning fairy wings with each flap of his wings.

_ Ah, Noctis looked down! _

As soon as Noctis looked at him, he seemed to lose control of his facial expression. He looked at Prompto with such a disbelief, as if Prompto had grown a second head instead. Noctis rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes, as if suspecting that he was just imagining the sight of a tiny fairy-winged Prompto.

"Prom ...? Is that you?"

While Noctis was still speaking his question, he kneeled down next to Prompto and the earth shook again. This time, however, Prompto actually fluttered a few centimeters above the ground. Flying wasn't as difficult as he had thought and so he didn't feel the earthquake. Not that he got used to these wings in the end.

"You don't even recognize your best friend anymore? I'm really offended, dude!"

Prompto actually laughed as he spoke that answer in his bright voice. Noctis should be amazed. The status effect could wear off any moment.

Noctis looked shocked at Prompto, at least until he heard his words. Then he began to chuckle a bit and shook his head. He still had that incredulous look in his eyes. The prince looked at him uncertainly for a moment before a smirk spread over his lips, and then he laid his palm flat on the grass in front of Prompto.

Prompto of course understood what Noctis was trying to say with this gesture. The prince offered to stand on his hand. However, anyone would have doubts about this plan if a hand lay in front of a car the size of a car. Well, at least Prompto would have his wings if he fell, right? It wasn't that difficult to fly. Leastways Prompto tried to calm himself down with this thought as he slowly climbed onto Noctis’ palm. Uah! What a strange feeling! It was soft and hard at the same time, and his feet sank slightly on Noctis skin. It was like walking on a giant water bed!

Prompto flapped his large wings to tighten his stance, even if Prompto held onto Noctis’ finger as a precaution, just to make sure he wouldn't fall to his death as soon as Noctis moved his hand.

"Ready buddy...?"

Noctis whispered his words and his best friend just nodded. Even if Prompto hadn't expected that such a terrible experience was in store for him. As soon as Noctis moved his hand, it felt like Prompto was being launched into the sky with the force of a rocket. Prompto was clinging to Noctis' finger with a loud scream when he suddenly moved his hand up.

Prompto knew of course, that in a realistic point of view, he was only a few feet from the ground. But from his perspective, it felt like he was being catapulted high into the clouds. Prompto pressed his whole body against Noctis' warm, soft finger and screamed all the way up until the prince finally stopped his hand.

Prompto was panting and his hair, which he styled with so much effort this morning, was completely messed up. It was terrible. Prompto had the feeling that his whole chest had contracted. Prompto looked breathlessly at Noctis, before he called with wide eyes:

"Dude! You have to take it slow! Ya scared the shit out of my tiny ass!"

Prompto shouted his words in shock while he tried to calm himself. Woah! The prince held him right in front of his face. His face was so close and... wow, that was a bad time for Prompto to notice how good Noctis actually looked. From this close his dark blue eyes looked so beautiful and his black hair shimmered in the sunshine. Ugh.

Prompto couldn't help blushing as he flapped his wings excitedly. Fortunately, Noctis couldn't read minds. And he was probably too small for Noctis to see that he was actually blushing. At least Prompto hoped so.

"Dude... you are  _ a fairy _ ."

Noctis uttered the obvious so shocked, as if he still couldn't believe it, and Prompto was just opening his mouth to answer when Noctis looked away from him and instead called for Gladio and Ignis in such a loud voice that hurt his ears.

"Iggy! Gladio! I found him! You  _ won't  _ believe it!"

Prompto heard the bark of laughter in Noctis voice and blushed even more. Okay, they'd laughed in the past too if one of them turned into a toad. Prompto laughed too. Especially if the status effect affected Ignis, who was always such a graceful toad. Of course they could laugh at Prompto too when he wore glittering wings. That was part of the road trip! It should be over at any moment anyway.

It was only a few seconds before Ignis and Gladio shook the earth when they stood next to Noctis. By the gods, Gladio had always been way too big, but now he seemed as tall as a mountain. Prompto looked at him with his mouth open.

The tiny fairy was still clinging to Noctis' finger. He knew his best friend well enough to know that he couldn't trust the prince not to jerk his hand suddenly again, just because he forgot that Prompto was on it. In addition, the earth was so far away! Prompto felt like he was on the top of a skyscraper. He really didn't want to fall down! Not even with his wings on his back!

Ignis and Gladio looked at Prompto just as shocked as Noctis only that Gladio burst out laughing the next moment. He laughed so loudly that he had to hold his stomach and Noctis began to chuckle too. Noctis' hand began to shake and Prompto had to hold on tight to avoid falling. It made him really sick! It was terrible to be so small! He couldn't wait for this status to wear off! 

"Oh Prompto, such fancy wings! You should keep them, little guy!"

Gladios spoke his words between his laughter and Noctis just added with a chuckle:

"It's a shame I don't have your camera. That would be a moment for the ages, dude!"

The longer the two looked at him, the less they seemed to be able to stop laughing, whereupon Prompto stuck out his tongue at them. But Noctis was right, if that had happened to one of the others, Prompto would have taken at least fifty pictures by now. Maybe he should take a selfie as a memento.

The only one who didn't laugh was Ignis. The adviser adjusted his glasses and looked at Prompto with such seriousness that kind of startled the little fairy.

Ignis cleared his throat and after Gladio and Noctis saw the first look in Ignis' eyes, they slowly stopped laughing.

"I don't wish to interrupt your amusement, but did you notice that the status effect should have disappeared with the death of the Naga? I am very concerned that Prompto is still in this ...state."

It was Ignis' truly worried voice that wiped the grins from the faces of the other three as they considered it. He was right. Of course Ignis was right. It was Ignis after all.

In the next instant, Gladio and Noctis no longer looked at the little fairy in amusement, but with a suddenly completely cruel realization. Even if it took Prompto a few more seconds to understand what Ignis was saying.

"What do you mean by that, Ignis? Not that I might stay this way forever?!"

The high-pitched voice sounded horrified and his wings fluttered so wildly that he had to cling to Noctis’ fingers to avoid flying into the sky. Ignis couldn't possibly be serious! He couldn't mean it! Prompto didn't want to be a fairy!

However, Ignis appeared to be serious.

"It seems quite possible that this could be a permanent status effect."

Now they were all silent. And Prompto felt three giants looking at him with concern as he looked back at them in disbelief and fear.

It couldn't be possible that he would really remain a fairy, could it?

Prompto felt how fear tightened his throat and how he almost had tears in his eyes. The very thought was just cruel! He didn't even know if the next strong gust of wind would carry him to the other continent! Prompto clung tighter and tighter onto Noctis' finger.

All amusement about the status effect was gone, now there was only fear.

However, Noctis seemed to sense his fear. Very carefully he closed both hands around Prompto, who had started to tremble all over. The prince was very careful and Prompto put his little hands around Noctis fingertip as he felt the prince gently move him.

With a single soft movement, Noctis put the little fairy in the breast pocket of his jacket. Prompto slipped into his breast pocket and hugged his wings close to his body. His heart was beating fast and the fear made him tremble.

"Take it easy dude, we'll manage that. We just need to find the right amulet, or elixir, or something of this kind. Right, Iggy?"

Noctis' voice was encouraging and Prompto felt hopeful, even if Ignis nodded hesitantly. He didn't seem so convinced, but didn't want Prompto to be any more afraid.

"For every problem, there is a solution, so there certainly will be one for this as well."

Ignis spoke his words with a slight smile and Prompto swallowed as he tried to pull himself together. Yes, even a permanent status effect should somehow be resolved.

Noctis patted his breast pocket gently and then said with a smile in his voice:

"And until we have found a solution, you just stay here. So that you don't get lost. Okay?"

Well, that thought made Prompto chuckle a bit. It almost felt warm and safe to be so close to Noctis. Even if he was a giant. Prompto was scared, but he could still hide in Noctis' breast pocket. Together the four of them could definitely manage it again, just like they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to read more of this world! Maybe I'll add a few chapters and do a long-running fic out of it.


End file.
